¿Esto ha sido un sueño?
by VestidoyCorbata
Summary: Blaine está volviendo de trabajar para ser recibido por una gran sorpresa de la cual lo salvará un "ángel caído del cielo"    One-Shot


_**¿Eso ha sido un sueño?**_

_El reloj del parque marcaba las doce en punto, la medianoche había llegado y él aún no había vuelto a su casa con su querido y amado, Kurt. Cruzó apresuradamente la calle que lo conducía al parque ya que sentía que alguien estaba detrás de él, salir tan tarde del trabajo era lo peor que le podía suceder… _

_Se dio la vuelta y nadie estaba allí; un perro callejero se cruzó frente a él, dándole un susto de muerte, realmente salir tarde del trabajo era la peor cosa que podía pasarle en su vida. Comenzó con su caminata rápida para llegar cuanto antes al departamento en el cual estaba esperándolo Kurt, quien era su novio desde hacía dos años. Recibió un mensaje de él donde decía: "Blaine, ¿te falta mucho para llegar? Estoy preocupado". Movió el bolso que llevaba para que tapara su móvil así podría contestarle: "Sí, cariño, me falta sólo una cuadra"; guardó el móvil y siguió con su caminata rápida._

_Un silbido que vino desde detrás de su espalda lo hizo voltearse, David Karofsky estaba allí mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos vestido con su típica chaqueta de fútbol del McKinley y unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas negras. Torció el gesto para formar una sonrisa de matón que le caló los huesos a Blaine, sus ojos demostraban su miedo, le aterrorizaba verlo y más a esa hora._

_-¿Cómo está la niñita con la que sales?-le preguntó fríamente. Blaine tragó seco y contestó:_

_-Su nombre es Kurt, y por cierto, estamos muy bien.-su rostro demostraba tanto terror que Dave adoraba._

_Sin que Blaine se diera cuenta, Karofsky lo había acorralado en el callejón donde había entrado sin darse cuenta, ese tipo estaba borracho, se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde. "Karofsky" musitó espantado totalmente por la situación en la que se encontraba, la sonrisa de matón se acentuó aún más y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Blaine: "Voy a darte algo que Kurt nunca podrá, él es tan débil que no sabe satisfacer a un hombre" le susurró al oído y volcó su mirada en los ojos color almendra de Blaine, tomó su mentón y lo besó apasionadamente-según lo que David creía-mientras Blaine comenzó a retorcerse. Una mano lo llevó más cerca de Karofsky, quería abusar de Blaine; lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería estar ahí, sentía que con eso estaba engañando a Kurt. _

_Una voz vino desde el techo del edificio de al lado, distrayendo la mirada de Dave hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz. Un joven con un pantalón azul tan oscuro como la noche, el torso descubierto, con el cabello sobre el rostro adornado por un gorro negro y unas botas altas negras estaba allí, pero no sólo estaba vestido así, sino que también unas hermosas alas blancas y muy brillantes salían de su espalda desnuda. Bajó de un salto y fijó su mirada en ambos jóvenes, sonrió a Blaine con compasión para ser atacado por el ebrio Karofsky, donde fue dañado por él en su espalda. Aquel hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños lo tomó por los hombros y volviendo su mirada a Blaine para luego posar sus ojos en los de Dave, algo totalmente mágico iba a suceder. _

_El oscuro callejón quedó iluminado por el brillo que la piel de ese bello ángel emanaba, apretó los hombros de David, suspiró y de sus labios salió una brisa cálida y con sus alas los envolvió a ambos, en el momento en el que las abrió el joven jugador de fútbol salió corriendo, espantado por esa bella aparición. Blaine-quien se había quedado paralizado en contra a la pared del edificio donde había sido acorralado-lo miró con miedo, pero sabía que no le iba a hacer daño, él lo había protegido._

_-¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?-murmuró asustado como un cachorro frente a un perro más grande que él. El ángel sólo sonrió y lo miró con cariño, para luego asentir y tender su mano. Blaine vio que tenía unos guantes en sus manos, tomó la mano que le había tendido y lo abrazó creyendo que se iba a encontrar con el aire pero se topó con un cuerpo físico, aquel perfecto ser tan brillante lo abrazó y por un momento lo hizo sentir como en su casa, le hizo recordar a Kurt. _

_Blaine sintió la necesidad de correr el cabello de la cara de su salvador, pero una de las manos de ese joven ángel agarró la muñeca de aquél otro muchacho que se sobresaltó aunque esta vez sólo sonrió. El ser alado lo miró sonriente y sus ojos se dejaron ver cuando sacudió la cabeza y su cabello le destapó los ojos, eran tan claros que se podía ver la pureza que ese adorable ser celestial tenía, eran de un color verde grisáceo, como los de su amado Kurt. En ese momento recordó a su novio, debía estar muy preocupado por él._

_El ángel sonrió, y lo besó dulcemente, haciéndolo recordar a Kurt por completo, sentía que él era quien estaba besándole en ese momento, una corriente le escaló por la espalda y las alas de ese hermosísimo ser celestial. Se sintió débil, sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus brazos, sentía que se estaba desmayando, una brisa caliente cubrió su cuerpo, y las alas de ese ángel los envolvían a ambos. Con una última mirada hacía su rescatista, Blaine cerró sus ojos._

Con un susto Blaine se despertó en su cama, a su lado estaba la ropa de dormir de Kurt, ¿acaso había soñado todo eso? Miró hacia la ventana para ver al brillante sol iluminando el cuarto.

-Despertaste, dormilón.-oyó que alguien estaba hablándole a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con los dulces ojos verdes grisáceos de su novio, lo abrazó fuertemente y con lágrimas le preguntó.

-¿A qué hora llegué anoche?-Kurt sonrió y con su mano corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente de su adorable novio para poder besarla.

-Llegaste tarde, por eso me levanté yo a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Sabes? Soñé que eras un ángel, y me protegías ante un abusador.-le dijo su Blaine inocentemente. Kurt se sorprendió sin embargo, envolvió con sus brazos el pecho de su pareja y cariñosamente besó su mejilla.

-Vamos a desayunar, te esperaré en la mesa cariño. Fue tan sólo un sueño, pero sabes que siempre te protegeré.

-Está bien amor, iré en un segundo.

Blaine se levantó para cambiarse y empezar un nuevo día; mientras tanto, Kurt salió un poco apresurado del cuarto, fue al baño y se quitó la camisa para dejar desplegar sus alas dentro de ese reducido espacio, el golpe que Karofsky le había hecho esa noche en la que protegió a su querido chico. Se miró en el espejo, en algún momento debería decirle a Blaine la verdad… debería decirle que él es un ángel, el ángel que siempre lo iba a proteger.

_**Fin **_


End file.
